


Breathe life to lay fore me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Sleep
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Erano a casa, lui e Chinen. Nessuno dei due aveva niente da fare, nessuno dei due era troppo stanco, nessuno dei due aveva voglia di fare altro che non fosse quel semplice, eppure fondamentale, stare insieme.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Breathe life to lay fore me

**_ \- Breath life to lay fore me - _ **

Yuya era rilassato.

Non gli capitava da mesi, ormai. C’era stato il Summary, c’era stata la mancanza materiale di tempo per fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse provare e tenere gli spettacoli, c’era stato l’approfittare di ogni momento di libertà per poter riposare, anche se per poco.

Ma quella sera, non si sarebbe concesso di pensarci.

Non voleva che la sua serata fosse rovinata, non voleva che niente andasse storto.

Erano a casa, lui e Chinen. Nessuno dei due aveva niente da fare, nessuno dei due era troppo stanco, nessuno dei due aveva voglia di fare altro che non fosse quel semplice, eppure fondamentale, stare insieme.

Avevano cenato velocemente, Takaki gli aveva preparato la gyoza ben sapendo quanto al più piccolo piacesse, guadagnandosi persino che il più piccolo gli dicesse che nel gusto somigliava a quella della madre.

Davanti a quel commento, Yuya aveva sorriso.

Sapeva che non era del tutto vero, non aveva così tanta fiducia nelle sue doti in cucina, ma il fatto che gliel’avesse detto lo faceva sentire bene, era una di quelle piccole cose in grado di metterlo di buonumore.

Finito di mangiare e messo in ordina la cucina, i due erano rimasti fermi a guardarsi.

“Che cosa ti va di fare?” chiese a Yuri, con le sopracciglia alzate.

Quella era la parte più complessa di ogni loro serata; finivano quasi sempre con il fare cose diverse, data l’idiosincrasia di Chinen nei confronti della televisione e la mancanza di idee concrete su qualcosa da fare insieme.

Quella sera tuttavia, l’altro sembrava fin troppo ben disposto, tanto che Yuya quasi si preoccupò di quanto fosse accomodante.

“Potremmo guardare un film” rispose difatti Yuri, cauto.

Takaki sbarrò gli occhi, con aria curiosa.

“Ma tu odi guardare film, Chii” gli fece notare, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e sorridendogli.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, mordendosi un labbro.

“Non è che lo odi. È solo che mi addormento mentre li guardo” precisò Yuri, sciogliendosi dalla presa dell’altro e afferrandolo per un polso, portandolo in salotto.

“Sei sicuro?” gli chiese, ancora titubante.

Chinen parve non starlo a sentire, mettendosi per terra con le gambe incrociate di fronte alla vetrinetta dei DVD.

Dopo qualche minuto, ne tirò fuori uno, con aria che a Yuya non parve troppo convinta.

“Guarderemo questo” sentenziò, togliendo il disco dalla custodia e inserendolo nel lettore DVD, sedendosi sul divano e afferrando il telecomando. “Yuuyan, vai a prendere le patatine?” gli chiese, mentre il più grande si chinava per prendere la custodia, abbandonata sul tavolino.

“‘Colazione da Tiffany’, Yuri?” gli chiese, dubbioso. Eppure, non poteva fare a meno di sorridere.

“E allora? È il tuo film preferito, no?” ribatté, poi lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati. “È il tuo film preferito vero?” volle conferma, e Yuya non poté far altro che sorridere e annuire.

“Sì, è il mio film preferito. Quello che non capisco è che cosa ti abbia fatto improvvisamente venire voglia di vederlo” disse, pacato.

“Curiosità, suppongo. Voglio capire perché ti piaccia tanto” si limitò a rispondere il più piccolo, scrollando le spalle.

Takaki fece una risata poco convinta, dirigendosi in cucina e prendendo le patatine da uno scaffale, mettendole in una ciotola e portandole in salotto.

Era certo che a Yuri il film non sarebbe piaciuto.

A Yuri, sostanzialmente, i film non piacevano.

Eppure era felice di quell’altra piccola accortezza, di quel voler fare qualcosa insieme, di voler andare incontro ai suoi gusti, seppure per lui fosse un sacrificio.

Abituato a viziarlo, non era così male farsi viziare per una volta.

Si stese sul divano, allargando leggermente le gambe e facendogli cenno di sistemarcisi in mezzo.

L’altro fece un sorriso soddisfatto, andando a stendersi sopra di lui e posandogli la schiena e la testa contro il petto, accoccolandoglisi addosso.

Poi prese in mano la ciotola con le patatine, posandosela sul petto, e afferrò il telecomando.

“Speriamo bene!” gli disse, come a volerlo prendere in giro, mentre faceva partire il film e cominciava a mangiare.

Yuya non avrebbe saputo dire quanto fosse passato.

O meglio, regolandosi in base al film, avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Non poteva essere più di mezz’ora o tre quarti d’ora.

Era assorbito dalle scene sullo schermo, per quante volte l’avesse visto, non poteva negare che quel film continuasse ad affascinarlo.

Di tanto in tanto afferrava delle patatine dalla ciotola, mangiandole distrattamente.

E fu in uno di quei momenti che se ne rese conto.

Il respiro di Chinen era più regolare, ritmico, il petto si alzava ed abbassava ad intervalli regolari.

Si era addormentato.

Yuya rise leggermente, sporgendosi quel tanto che bastava per guardargli un lato del viso.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, e un’espressione rilassata in viso.

Non se la prese; sapeva che non sarebbe durato troppo, e in fondo a lui bastava anche solo il fatto che ci avesse provato.

Che avesse deciso di fare qualcosa per lui, anche se non era arrivato nemmeno a metà del film, che fosse stato lui a proporlo senza doversi fare pregare, che stessero lì su quel divano, senza pensare alla stanchezza, alle liti, a tutto quello che c’era fuori da quella porta.

Che ci fossero loro due e basta quella sera, era tutto quello che importava a Yuya in quel momento.

Prese il telecomando da terra, mettendo il film in pausa; poi afferrò con delicatezza la ciotola, sciogliendo la presa delle mani di Chinen su di essa cercando di non svegliarlo, e la posò sul tavolino di fronte al divano.

Poi chiuse gli occhi, circondando il più piccolo con le proprie braccia e stringendolo a sé, come a non volerlo lasciare andare, come a volere che quel momento durasse per sempre.

Ascoltò il respiro di Yuri, lasciò che gli entrasse nelle orecchie e nella mente, e da esso si lasciò cullare.

Era felice di stare lì, era felice di poterlo stringere, ed era felice di poter ascoltare quel respiro, senza fare nient’altro.

Perché quella sensazione, era assai meglio che guardare qualsiasi film.

Avere Yuri era meglio di qualsiasi cosa. 


End file.
